Un temps nouveau
by ArthMerl3
Summary: Un adolescent venant de l'autre côté du pays viens s'installer à Londres, a son arrivé il rencontre dans un lycée, un petit arrogant avec un nom qui lui est étrangement familier : Arthur ...
1. Resumé et disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

Merlin n'est pas à moi, mais à la BBC, en revanche l'histoire contée dans les prochains chapitres est bel et bien originaire de mon imagination.

**Prologue :**

bonjour tout d'abord sachez que c'est ma premier fic :/ donc soyez un peu indulgent s'il vous plait ^^ .

L'histoire commence en automne 2012, le 12 octobre pour être plus précis. Un adolescent venant de l'autre côté du pays viens s'installer à Londres avec de bonnes raisons, certes plutôt obscures et intrigantes … À son arrivée à Londres sa mère et son unique parent Judith inscrit Merlin au Lycée British Study Centries de Londres, mais une rencontre dans ce Lycée va bouleverser la vie du jeune étudiant.* Un petit arrogant avec un nom qui lui est étrangement familier, Arthur, et il ne va pas lui faciliter son arrivée dans l'établissement scolaire …  
L'histoire se base sur la relation progressive d'Arthur et de Merlin (Merthur) mais va aussi passer par une aventure plus dramatique et arthuresque . Le rate de la série risque d'évoluer légèrement au fur et à mesure de l'histoire : D


	2. Chapter 1 : Cretin à travers le temps

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Cretin à travers le temps**_

Il essayait de l'avoir, avec ces griffes acérées trempé de sang, sans nul doute le sang des pauvres paysans qui passaient la, sa mâchoires de plusieurs mètre de longueur n'attendait qu'un corps a déchiqueter, son corps plein d'écailles, des écailles tellement épaisse que même des missiles de l'armée n'auraient pas parvenus à transpercer, ces ailes grandes comme des parapentes et qui paraissaient solide comme un roc mais à la fois voutées et flexibles …

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était belle et bien un dragon, mais Merlin connaissait bien les légendes concernant ces bêtes mythiques et justement ce sont des légendes donc comment pouvait-il être là, bien présent en train de ravager tout sur son passage, femmes, hommes, enfants, maison, animaux, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Merlin vit le dragon se tourner en sa direction et prononça un mot inconnu « Emrys » d'un ton inquiétant et suspect, après ces mots il se mit à courir, courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, mais le dragon le pourchassé a une vitesse qui était pour Merlin digne d'un avion. Il s'approchait, Merlin savait qu'il ne pourra pas échapper aux flammes terrifiantes et qui se propagent en quelques secondes, il se retourna une derrière fois avant les flammes ne le touche et … un bruit strident lui traversa le tympan …

Le réveille avait sonné. C'était le premier jour de Merlin au British Study Centries son nouveau Lycée, car avant d'habitait a Londres il habitait dans un petit village a l'autre de bout du pays, Ilderton, sa maison était confortable sans plus mais permettait de vivre sans désagréments. Il n'aurait pas fallu être en retard dès le premier jour. Il se leva sans trop rechigner, descendit les escaliers en beau bois de couleur plutôt foncé, chaque marche qu'il descendait fit un grincement de plus qui aurait pu réveiller sa mère, Merlin vivait seul avec sa mère et se depuis un certain temps bien avant de s'installer à Londres pendant les vacances. Arrivé en bas des escaliers ses craintes étaient devenu réalité, il avait réveillé sa mère qui après être sortis de sa chambre au rez de chaussé s'avança vers lui :

- Bonjour mon chéri, dit Judith d'un ton pas si énervé qu'aurait pensé Merlin

- Bonjour maman, comment ça va ?

- Bien, c'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander, c'est ton premier jour

- Ouais …, dit-il d'un ton hésitant, j'appréhende un peu l'attitude des autres …

- C'est normal, répondit Judith afin de rassurer Merlin, mais arrêtons de discuter tu dois te dépêcher !

Merlin acquiesça avec sa tête et se mis rapidement à se préparer, il déjeuna ce qu'il déjeunait tous les matins, des corn flakes dans un des bols en plastique les plus simples au monde, blanc … Apres avoir déjeuné il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain en ayant pris les habits de la journée au préalable, pantalon jean qui aurait pu se confondre a un baggy mais qui était en réalité un peu trop grand, tee-shirt et pull basique noir qui étaient eux aussi pas de sa taille.

Apres s'être lavé et habillé il prit son sac dit au revoir à sa mère et partit vers l'arrêt de bus.

Avant d'arriver le bus arriva, il se mit à courir afin de le rattraper grâce a son don pour courir vite il arriva de justesse devant le bus avant que les portes ne se fermes. Au désarroi de certaines personnes à l'intérieur du bus qui auraient bien aimé voir courir se petit nouveau derrière le bus, et Merlin le savait, il le voyait aux petits rires et aux messes basses de certains. Il avait réussi a rentrer dans le bus mais il reste un problème, il fallait trouver une place … Presque toutes les places étaient prises, a part une ou deux, la première place ou il essaya de s'assoir lui valut un petit règlement :

- Dégage c'est réservé, lança la brute, mais Merlin n'était pas du genre à abandonner

- Tu dois te tromper parce que c'est le dernier arrêt, répliqua le nouvel élève

Un petit bruit sortit de la bouche du gaillard, comme un bruit d'énervement

- Je m'en fou tu ne viens pas ici je n'ai pas envie que le nouveau vienne m'emmerder compris, lançât il en crachant aux pieds de Merlin

C'était cause perdu pour cette place, la scène n'avait pas duré longtemps mais pour Merlin le débat avait pris une durée douloureuse … Le bus n'était pas en très bonne état, chewing gum collé un peu partout, des sièges de décrochés de leurs supports. Il ne restait qu'une place un peu plus au fond du bus, à côté d'un grand blond, bien taillé, et il ne pouvait pas le nier qui avait un regard irrésistible, mais au moment de voir pleinement sa tête, il se figea. Ce garçon … lui paraissait si connu, si familier comme si il l'avait déjà connu voir même côtoyé, non c'était impossible mais le garçon en question interrompit les pensées du brun :

- Eh oh tu fous quoi ?

Merlin mit un certain temps d'environ 2 secondes avant de répondre.

- Euh …, ne sut que dire Merlin

Ses joues devinrent légèrement pourpres et une grande bouffée de chaleur le traversa

- Bon, tu accouches !, lança violement le blond

- Je… p...peut m'assoir à côté de t… toi ? bégayât-il

A l' instant où il avait commencé à bégayer devant le beau blond, ses amis de derrière se mirent a glousser et un d'entre n'eut pas peur de balancer :

- Tu as une touche Arthur !

_Arthur_ … Arthur … pourquoi se nom lui parait si … évident, si familier … Apres la réplique du cancre qui était l'amis de Arthur, la plupart du bus éclata de rire. Mais malgré toutes ces remarques et sans attendre la réponse d'Arthur, Merlin se jeta sur le siège à côté du blond

- Euh… je t'ai permis de t'assoir ?, lui fit il remarquer

- Non mais je le fait, bredouillât-il, pas de peur, mais d'étonnement

- Tu n'as pas le droit, je pourrais te faire passer un tabac pour sa

- Tu te prends pour qui ? le roi ?, répliquât le brun

- Non juste une personne très respecté et populaire du Lycée …, dit-il en l'attrapant par la gorge

Merlin se libera de l'emprise de la main du tyran. Le bus démarra et Arthur n'eut pas le choix de laisser la victime à côté de lui ou pas. Merlin était choqué et horrifié, sa première journée commençait bien, il n'était même pas encore dans l'établissement scolaire mais il savait que cette année allait être dure, très dure …

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre ? Pas trop court ? Apres dans tous les cas je ferai des chapitres plus long mais j'aimerai avoir vos avis sur la longueur des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos point vus, etc…


	3. Chapter 2 : le premier jour

**Reviews :**

TheDarkStiletto : Oui j'ai remarqué après avoir publié les quelques fautes d'orthographe, de petites étourderies par ci, de petites étourderies par là, ça devient rapidement problématique:) . / Alors oui le texte sera globalement en point de vue omniscient, mais pour compléter tout ça je vais rajouter des petits POV à la première personne, pour avoir des ressentis plus profonds :) / Pour la taille des chapitres je retiens :) comme c'était le premier véritable chapitre je voulais poser des bases sans mettre trop de situations: p.

Loulou2a : Merci et ce n'est que le début: p / Idem que TheDarkStiletto / et bien voilà la suite: D

lucie79 : Merci:) j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Chapitre II : le premier jour**

Le bus s'arrêta, une profonde angoisse traversa tous mes muscles et les fit se figer, mais par peur encore plus profonde qu'Arthur et sa bande ne lui fassent remarquer sa cristallisation il se dépêcha de se lever de son siège qui provoqua un petit craquement plutôt audible, en même temps vu l'état délabré de ce bus sa n'étonnait pas Merlin, il avançait, avançait à un rythme clairement soutenu, peut-être allait-il réussir à ne pas croiser du regard ou à se faire interpeller par Arthur ou un de ses potes .

Cette situation était bien différente de sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'il habitait à Ilderton, les gens le respectaient, ils ne le craignaient pas, non loin de là, ils le respectaient amicalement, chaque matin en montant dans la but il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour se mettre à coté de lui, et cela ne gênait pas, loin de là, les gens qui avaient ce « privilège », durant tout le trajet du bus il parlait, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, et les gens étaient heureux de l'écouter, lorsqu'il descendait du bus il n'était jamais seul amicalement parlant mais ça s'était avant, avant qu'il n'arrive ici, avant qu'il ne s'accroche dès son premier jours avec les brutes populaires du lycée.

Il avait réussi à descendre du bus à temps, les portes se refermèrent.

Le lycée était très grand et imposant, fait de briques rouges aussi lisses que brillantes, la base du lycée était quant à elle était orné de belles pierres grises empilées de façon anarchique, trois entrées étaient disséminées équitablement avec la plus grande et la plus majestueuse au centre. Le lycée s'étalait sur quatre étages visibles depuis l'extérieur grâce aux fenêtres alignées à chacun des étages. À première vu il y avait de quoi apprécier ce beau lycée .

Comme c'était le premier jour de Merlin, il dut aller à chercher son emploi du temps au secrétariat, l'établissement était immense, voyant que Merlin était perdu un surveillant s'approcha de lui :

- tu es le nouveau . Perlin ?, demanda amicalement le surveillant

- Tu es le nouveau ? Perlin ?, demanda amicalement le surveillant

- Oui, mais je m'appelle **M**erlin, confirma t-il d'un ton gêné

- Tu as l'air perdu, tu cherches quoi ?

- Le secrétariat, pour aller chercher mon emploi du temps...

- Tu vois le couloir a gauche de la pancarte sur la discrimination la bas ? C'est celui ci

Merlin tourna machinalement la tête et vit effectivement la pancarte qui parlait de « la discrimination au sein des établissements scolaires » et à sa gauche le couloir peint d'une couleur différente du reste du hall, le hall était peint en gris avec une large bande blanche sous celle-ci, le couloir menant au secrétariat quant à lui était peint en rouge, était-ce le sang des élèves qui avaient osé défier l'administration ?! Bien sur que non …

- Merci, répondit Merlin accompagnant ses mots d'un large sourire

- De rien si tu as besoins de quelque chose je serai enchanté de t'aider

Merlin se dirigea vers le secrétariat en arrivant devant une imposante porte en chêne avec un écriteau : « Secrétariat Mme Baloc » il frappa à la porte et entendit un puissant : « ENTREZ »

- B...Bonjour, dit timidement Merlin

- Tu dois être Merlin Brawyn

- Ouuu ...i

- Très bien alors vous avez choisis une Première S ? C'est bien cela ?

- Oui, une Première S …

- Vous serez en PSM8, tenez votre emploi du temps

Merlin ne regarda que le cour qui allait suivre, il prendra tout le temps qu'il faut ce midi .

- Merci

Merlin ne se fit pas attendre, la sonnerie retentit, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de cour : Bâtiment B. / salle 54 . Mais comme il était absorbé pour arriver à temps à sa première heure de cour, il heurta accidentellement un des potes d'Arthur qu'il avait vus dans le bus .

}-=-=[O] POV [O]=-=-{

**Merlin :**

Oh non pas sa, m'étais-je dis, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi lui …

Il me regarda comme s'il aurait pu me désintégrer de son seul regard, je commençais à me demander ce qui aller m'arriver, allait-il me décrocher la mâchoire, sa voix me sortit de mes pensées :

- Tu as osé faire quoi la ?, dit-il violemment

- Pppp...pardon, dit je sous la peur

- Tu vas le payer, m'avertit il

Il m'attrapa par le col, mes habits étant un peu trop grands, je glissais dedans, la brute semblait vouloir me tuer, il s'apprêtait à me claquer contre le mur qui était à ma gauche, mur orné de carrelages grisâtre, mais avant cela une voix retentit derrière lui :

- Lâche le !

- Mais …, protesta le grand brun

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu le lâche, ordonna l'inconnue

La tête d'Arthur apparut derrière, à ma plus grande surprise, son regard capta le mien, je vis dans ses yeux de la compassion, un regard bien différent de la dernière fois où je l'avais croisé, je ne pus arrêter de contempler ses yeux d'un bleu brillant, hypnotisant, son regard provoquait chez moi un effet étrange, un effet que je n'avais jamais rencontré. J'aurais pu lui sauter à la gorge... qu'est-ce qui me prend, quelles idées... Le grand brun n'eut d'autres choix que de me relâcher, avant de se retourner et de partir il m'adressa un sourire, et je dois l'avouer je ne comprenais pas le sens de ce sourire.

**Arthur :**

Je remarquai rapidement qu'Accolon ne me suivait plus, il s'était encore accroché avec quelqu'un, je retournai et l'entendis dire d'un ton de colère : « Tu as osé faire quoi là .»

Je me dirigeai vers lui et aperçu par-dessus son épaule le nouveau, Accolon allait le claquer contre le mur, je regardai ce nouveau et dans ses yeux je vis une lueur étrange, une lueur orange... Je fus projeté dans un des nombreux rêves que j'avais faits ces dernières semaines :

il y avait des flammes, des corps inertes au sol, des mares de sang, sang qui coulait tel un ruisseau, des personnes, qui semblaient être des soldats portant une bannière d'un rouge aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait de leur corps, étaient transpercés par des lances, j'étais là en plein milieu, entre deux collines et sur l'une d'entre elles se trouvait un homme très âgé, il surplombait toute la vallée, il faisait jaillir des éclairs de son majestueux bâton font d'écorces blanches, blancs comme la neige d'hiver qui recouvrait le château qui m'est aussi apparu en rêve...

Pourquoi ce rêve maintenant ? C'était étrange, le rêve me paraissait beaucoup plus réel qu'en habitude, je ne pouvais laisser Accolon faire sa au pauvre nouveau :

- Lâche le !, dis-je

- Mais …, protesta mon ami

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu le lâche, ordonna ai-je

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il finit par le lâcher, mais un grognement se fit tout de même entendre , je levai la tête vers le brun et lui adressai un sourire joueur.

}-=-=[O] POV [O]=-=-{

Après cette brève altercation Merlin atteignit la salle 54, on ne pouvait pas rater le numéro d'une salle, il était marqué sur un support blanc en écriteau doré et très arrondi et visible, le tout sur une porte en chêne massif très élégant et d'autant plus imposant. Il rentra dans la salle et put remarquer que c'était le cours d'Histoire grâce aux nombreuses frises chronologiques et aux cartes du monde. Il prit place au second rang car toutes les places du premier étaient prises, oui il adorait l'Histoire ! Toutes les places étaient prises, le professeur les invita à s'asseoir quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte, Merlin porta son regard sur l'entrée de la pièce et vit Arthur passer la porte, il comprit : Arthur était lui aussi en PSM8, dans la même classe que lui.

- Il ne reste plus qu'une place !

La voix de Mme Akiss retentit dans la pièce et Merlin vit Arthur se rapprocher de lui, allait-il encore lui faire une remarque comme celle du bus ? Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que la seule place qui restait était celle à coté de lui... À sa plus grande surprise Arthur s'assit à côté lui et dans ce mouvement il posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin, c'était une main chaleureuse pas comme celle qu'il avait posée sur sa gorge la matinée... Merlin ne comprenait pas...

Malgré son début l'heure se déroula correctement, et les trois autres qui suivit aussi. Même si Arthur s'était assis à côté de lui en Math et en physique ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas …

Il était midi, le pire et le meilleur moment de la journée pour Merlin, le pire parce qu'il fallait trouver ou manger ou avec qui... et meilleur car son ventre criait famine !

lundimardimercredijeudivendredisamedi8h-9hH&GEspag noleAnglais Philosophie 9h-10hMath ArtsSvt 10h-11hPhysiqueAnglaisMathH&GPhysique 11h-12hPhysiqueMathPhilosophieEspagnoleMath 12h-13h 13h-14h 14h-15hPhilosophieFrançais PhysiqueSvt 15h-16hFrançaisEPS MathEPS 16h-17hS.E&SEPS S.E&S|FrançaisEPS 17h-18h

}-=-=[O] POV [O]=-=-{

**Merlin : **

Le self n'était pas dur d'accession et le repas du jour n'était plutôt pas mauvais, une fois le repas sur son plateau je me dirigeai vers le réfectoire ou je scrutai l'ensemble de la grande, très grande pièce, il y avait beaucoup de monde, ils riaient tous, étaient de bonne humeur ou pouvaient ils bien s'installer... Mais je fus interrompu dans mes vagues pensées quand quelqu'un se dirigea vers moi, quelqu'un de grand, de bien taillé et... de blond, c'était Arthur, il venait pour se foutre de ma tronche, j'étais seul, une ou dee vanne pourrie était parfaite a ce moment. Mais au lieu de cela il me dit d'un ton chaleureux :

- Tu veux venir manger avec...

Mais il fut interrompu par un autre de ses sbires, oui je qualifie ses « potes » de sbires et alors ? Il me prend quoi la... je parle tout seul...

- Non non non... Il ne mange pas avec nous lui ! Laisse le et reviens, s'exclama Idor, a se que j'ai pus comprendre des murmures qui circulaient autour …

- Mais il est seul et …

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux petits nouveaux sans amis ?

- Je fais se que je veux... Non ?

- Ok mais soit tu viens manger avec nous soit tu reste avec lui … A toi de voir …

Je vis Arthur réfléchir, il hésitait, pourquoi se comportait-il comme sa avec moi et uniquement avec moi ? Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on demandait de choisir entre son père et sa mère... Après quelques secondes de léthargie il se dirigea à ma grande surprise vers... moi !

- Alors on se met ou ?, demanda sensuellement Arthur

Je me tus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et comment it possible que quelqu'un comme Arthur m'adresse la parole et qu'il m'invite à sa table, qu'il m'invite à sa table et qu'il « abandonne » ses « amis »... Il devait forcément y avoir une raison, peut-être était-ce un « plan » pour me rendre encore plus ridicule après que je m'attache à lui...

Arthur se dirigea donc sans recevoir de réponse vers une table vide loin de son groupe, je le suivis telle un pauvre mouton égaré. Après nous nous soyons assis à la table, plus aucun mot ne sortit d'aucune de nos bouches... Jusqu'à ce que :

- C'est quoi ton nom, me demanda t-il

- Pourquoi tu fais sa ?, questionnais-je

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi...

- Bah... Je sais pas... Tu viens d'arriver ? Tu es seul.

- Oui mais d'habitude tu ne te comporte pas comme sa avec les nouveaux.

- Oui certainement mais toi, voilà je t'aime bien

Après cette phrase il m'adressa un regard charmeur, un regard qui fit sauter mon cœur jusqu'à mon coup, il s'accéléra, je devais garder mon calme, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais la faim prise le dessus sur mes émotions et m'empressait d'avaler le rôti de porc avec des frites du premier jour.

Durant le repas moi et Arthur nous n'arrêtions pas de se regarder même si certains de ces regards étaient adressé à ses amis, était-il en train de les avertir qu'il arrivait à s'approcher de moi ? Ils allaient peut-être passer à la phase suivant du plant... me donner de faux espoirs ?

Nous quittions le réfectoire et rejoignions la cour avant d'être interrompu par un deuxième surveillant différent de celui de ce matin :

- Merlin la CEP te demande

- D'accord

Avant que de partir Arthur m'attrapa par le bras et en me regardant droit dans les yeux me dit :

- Voila c'est sa ton petit nom.

Je fus de nouveau envoûté par son regard, un regard si pure, si innocent, si sur, un regard qui aurait pu en faire tomber plus d'un, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces, si attirantes.

Nos chemins se séparèrent, je me dirigeai vers les bureaux et lui vers ses amis .

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la CPE qui était d'ailleurs à côté du bureau du secrétariat.

Je tapai et sans attendre Mme Kimo ouvrit la porte :

- Rentre Merlin

Je pénétrai a l'intérieur de la pièce chaude.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour Merlin, Alors tu n'as pas trop de mal a suivre les cours ?

- Non je dois avouer que je m'en sors plutôt bien pour l'instant

- Très bien, et au niveau de tes relations ?

- Le premiers jours est déjà très décisive.

- J'ai pus aussi remarquer que tu t'étais rapproché de Arthur, Arthur Pendragon, mais je dois te dire quelque chose par rapport a se qui pourrait vouloir de toi...

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- Fais attention a lui Merlin, parce que tu vois …

* * *

Voila pour le second chapitre, j'espère que vous avez remarquez que la taille du chapitre a augmenté légèrement, au fur et a mesure la taille des chapitre vont relativement augmentés :)

Des phases de POV on étaient incrusté, dites moi se que vous en pensez . ;)

Merci de donner vos avis :)


End file.
